Chronicle - the untold story
by Roboticks
Summary: This story is about Tyler Granderson. He's a fourteen year old boy, who's happened to be there on the night that changed Matt, Andrew, and Steve's life. He's gained these telekinetic powers, too. And it's time for his story to be told.
1. The Discovery

_Remember the time where that video of the three boys with wicked superpowers were leaked? Yeah - I leaked it. What you didn't know was .. They're not the only ones with these telekinetic powers. I've gained them, too. I seemed to have edit myself out of the footage .. Just so I could remain under the radar. Matt's still missing, and Steve and Andrew are dead. If it's even possible for us to die. But here's the catch .. You're going to hear my side of the story. On how I had to hone these powers .._

Tyler woke up with a horrible headache, he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't even know how he got in bed. It was obviously a hangover, but this was bad. He was actually only fourteen. Only being a freshman, and having to experience a hangover was a bad thing. It showed that he wasn't fit to be a responsible young man. Or so his mother would say. His stomach began to growl, and his throat began to swell up and he rushed towards the bathroom. Tyler felt weak as he clenched onto the toilet whilst he was throwing up. Yesterday's school lunch was floating around in the toilet, and his stomach was in pain.

He weakly flushed the toilet, and rested his head back onto the carpet. The carpet was wet .. That meant his mother had just taken a shower, and went to work. He sat up and looked at the toilet. He tried to gain memory of the night he just experienced, and it only gave him a headache. The thing is … He wasn't actually that drunk. He'd been a freshman for about several months - he was already fitted into the right crowd.

Well, that crowd was with Steve of course. Steve was a family friend - he's been around ever since Tyler was five. Their parents were very close, and they addressed each other on a sibling-like basis. Sometimes he'd consider Steve his older brother. Contempt to the fact that they both had high expectations of themselves, and were on top of the popularity chain.

Tyler jumped when he heard his phone ringing in his room, he weakly slouched over towards it, and he answered it. Trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Hello?" Tyler's sigh was noticeable, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"T-bro! It's Steve .. Matt just told me some crazy shit!"

"W-Wait .. Who's Matt?" Tyler didn't know how Steve was able to cope with this morning as if it were nothing. It was safe to say that parties were his thing.

"One of the kids who were with us, bro." Steve scoffed over the phone, jolly as usual. But this time it was weird.

"Oh - the one with the camera? haha."

"Nah, the other one! Anyway .. Matt told me he moved something with his mind .. I didn't believe it at first - until he sent me the video. I don't know how good they do special effects nowadays, but

this shit is .. Iunno'."

"Hahahahaaha! That guy's a stoner, bro. Don't believe him. He's a weirdo it was special effects."

"Whatever T. Come to my house, they're here."

"No! We gotta' go to school, man."

"It's a Saturday, Tyler."

Before he could answer, Steve hung up the phone. In about ten minutes, Tyler was ready to head out the door. He looked in the mirror, and scruffed around his kinky/nappy hair. His medium brown skin adjusted towards the lighting outside - which was somehow usually gloomy. Why were Steve with these guys? They were nobodies. Tyler got on his bike, and started to ride down the street. He didn't want to run into Steve's parents, they were always fighting. It was funny and strange how organized and happy Steve kept himself even when he had problems at home.

The bike ride wasn't very far. Steve's parents were relatively close to Tyler's mother's house, and he knew the shortcut due to the plethora of fights he and his mother have been through. As Tyler knocked on the door, he heard the boys yelling and exclaiming in awe and amazement. What was going on in there?

"Yo, bro! You gotta' come see this!"

"Does it have to do with that fucking hole last night, Steve?" He said walking inside, acknowledging Matt and the other kid with a nod. Even though Tyler was only fourteen, he wasn't that much smaller than them. He blended right in, and he was as "cool" as them, too.

"I think so .. Andrew has these powers, too!"

Andrew winked sarcastically as he and Matt were chuckling hard enough that he was able to see how red their faces were. Tyler was honestly disappointed, why would Steve believe in any of these stuff? And he heard that these kids were weird. It was all confusing, but it was the hole that changed everything. It wasn't exactly the hole .. But it was what they found in the hole. It was some sort of glowing meteor with large spikes, and tendrils inside. Steve was the first one to put his face on it. That kid, Andrew, had a camera, and Matt was there. Just like Tyler. Tyler was drunk enough to find it funny enough to lick the glowing meteor. Honestly - it was a fun moment for all of them. They were rubbing it, caressing it, and examining it in awe. Until it went red.

Their noses were bleeding, too. They went through horrible head trauma, and they were dizzy. The place started to shake, and they knew they had to get out of there. Tyler remembered as they raced out, and he was the only one who was still trapped in. After Steve, Matt, and Andrew made it out, Tyler tripped and he was engulfed in the dirt, along with the meteor. As Steve was yelling and screaming frantically for Tyler, he and Andrew digged Tyler out. Tyler was unconscious, but he was able to get back to his feet within ten minutes.

"Hey man .. You there? You sorta' blacked out for a second." Matt said, with a smile. Sitting on Steve's bed, holding onto Steve's football trophy.

"Yeah, I'm here. Do what you wanted to show me."

"I'm next!" Andrew exclaimed in excitement.

Within seconds, Steve's trophy started to float amongst them. It didn't get very far .. It only reached about two inches above Matt's hand. But Tyler was shocked .. He was telling the truth. As Matt focused onto the trophy that was barely floating above his hand, his nose started to bleed.

"Dude, your nose!" Andrew said, moving his sleeve towards Matt's nose. Matt lost focus, and the trophy fell towards the ground. Tyler stood there shocked, while Steve was used to the whole thing.

"I told you. Yo, why do you gotta' be so stubborn for?" Steve said, smugly.

"I don't care! Andrew do something." It was clear that Tyler was excited now.

"Alright, one sec!" Andrew focused onto the trophy that was onto the floor .. and Tyler watched as it floated into his hand. How did they do this?


	2. Flight or Fright

While the trophy landed in his hands, Andrew's nose started to bleed, too. Andrew felt the dripping from his nose, and he was able to react by sending his black sweater sleeve towards his nose, wiping the blood precisely across his face, and he smudged it into this sweater so the blood would be gone. He chuckled as he did this, and that's when Tyler noticed .. He had no camera. Did he lose it?

"Dude, what happened to your camera?"

"It's gone .. but this is amazing." Tyler couldn't help but notice how innocent Andrew looked. His eyes sparkled as he smiled towards the three other boys who were in the room, and Tyler gave an innocent smile back.

"Sucks .. Aye, Steve! How 'bout you try this?" Tyler said, making himself comfortable next to Matt, who was currently chomping down on a sandwich he got from subway.

Steve looked at Tyler concerned.

"I dunno' if I could do this man .. it seems like only these two got the powers."

"Bullshit! Just try it, bro!" Tyler said with a smile, and gestured for Andrew to pass him the trophy. Andrew slid the trophy over towards Tyler's hands, and he threw it towards Steve's hands. Steve was able to catch it without a problem, and he focused onto the item. Nothing was happening .. Until it started to shake. The shaking was followed by Steve's nose bleeding, and the trophy shooting straight up into the air. It bounced off of the ceiling, and the trophy fell into pieces. Steve held onto his bloody nose, attempting to prevent the blood from getting all over his carpet.

"Fuck yes! You all suck! Steve Montgomery, future class president, has superpowers!"

Tyler, Matt, and Andrew couldn't help but to laugh. But it was a matter of time until Tyler unwillingly gained their attention. But Tyler wasn't able to make the broken trophy do anything. No matter how long he stared at the broken trophy, it was still. He knew he felt a certain tension between him and the trophy. But it just wasn't happening. His three friends had superpowers, and somehow, he was the only normal one.

"Yo .. Man. Don't worry, you have this power, too! You got the most of that meteorite shit."

Matt said, with mayo dripping from his lips. Tyler looked at him weird, and he laughed.

"Dawg, wipe your chin off. Goddamn."

Matt chuckled as Andrew pushed him off of the bed, causing Matt to drop the sandwich and fall on top of it. Steve pushed past Tyler, and pulled Matt off of the floor. He let out a sigh of frustration, but it was easy to tell that this small incident didn't bring down his good mood. Matt laughed as if he didn't care, and Andrew laid back on Steve's bed, chuckling. Tyler looked at the three, and gave Andrew a stern look. It was easy to tell that these powers had to better one of their lives .. One of these two, or even both of them probably had shitty lives. Honestly, these powers would be the best thing that has ever happened to them.

"My dad's gonna' kill me. We gotta' clean this shit up. Tyler get the bleach?"

"Gotcha'." Tyler walked off towards the kitchen's closet, and scavenged for the bleach. It should be there, he shuffled through the dozens of cleaning bottles, until he found the bleach. Tyler yanked the bleach out of the bottom of the closet, and walked back towards the room, the room that smelled like burned rubber, blood, and Matt's heated sandwich.

It's been a week since Tyler's friends discovered their powers, and due to it, they've been hanging out every day. Both Matt, and Andrew were pretty cool, too. Matt gave Tyler a ride to school whenever he needed it. Even though Steve was his main friend, these three were getting relatively close. Supposedly the day before, Steve, Matt, and Andrew were throwing baseballs at each other's faces, and Andrew was the only one who was able to make it still in the air. Tyler still didn't discovery his supposed telekinesis, and he was just the _new _camera holder. Yes, Andrew got a new camera, and Tyler vowed to hold it the majority of the time. Tyler was barely in any of the footage that was recorded. Was it because he had no powers? Because he was behind it most of the time?

So I heard you guys did some pretty amazing shit at the supermarket the other day .."

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wonderin' why I wasn't invited."

Steve looked at Tyler. He scoffed and looked away, somewhat feeling desperate measures for him not to want the answer to that question.

"Cause you don't have powers, bro .." He sighed, and leaned back, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That doesn't mean we can't be bros! Fuck you, man!" Tyler forced himself out of Steve's car, and slammed the door shut. He focused onto Steve, and his car, feeling his surroundings adjust, and the adhesive connection he had with it. For a certain amount of seconds, he felt as if the car was entangled in a large rope, and that he was in charge of that rope. As the car started to move by itself, Tyler's concentration caused the concrete to crack beneath it. Before he knew it, the car flew back into the distant street light. The car dented the street light, causing it to fall on of the car. Tyler looked around, cautiously. His legs felt tight and uncomfortable in these odd skinny jeans, and the vans he wore were getting worn out.

Steve struggled to get out of his car, but he was able to get out. He was in shock, more shock than anger, actually. He looked towards Tyler with a sly grin, and chuckled out loud. "Bro .. You're just like Andrew. He totalled this man's car. And you just totalled mine!" Steve was able to notice that Tyler's nose wasn't bleeding. Could he be stronger than Andrew and Matt? Even himself? Steve didn't care if anyone was around, he sent his hand in the direction of the car, and found himself dragging the car back towards the street. Letting out hard grunts and stress, Steve successfully got the car out towards the street. That's when his nose started to drip.

"C'mon get back in the car."

Tyler nodded slowly, and got back into Steve's car. There wasn't that much damage done, but the paint at the top of the car was practically horrible. Nothing they couldn't fix, with a little of three hundred dollars. "Steve .. Do you think it's possible for us to fly?" Tyler paused for a second, as Steve focused on the road, and drove the car. "I-I mean. We have telekinesis. Do you think we can make ourselves fly? We should be able to."

"No way, man. That stuff isn't possible. We can only move stuff," He said, whilst one hand was on the wheel, and the other was scavenging for a napkin for him to wipe his nose. "besides .. This was probably the first time you've even used your powers. You're not as strong as Andrew, Matt, and I. We've been practicing for weeks no-"

"But Steve! C'mon, think about it! That was the first time I used it, and I moved a fucking car! A flippin' car! Jesus Christ. I didn't even have that stupid nosebleed you three usually go through. I think I can pull this flying thing off." Tyler finished calmly.

"If you think so, well let's try now?!" Steve swerved the car, and laughed out loud. He was speeding towards the abandoned warehouse that was nearby. The Saturday morning's sun glistened upon Steve's windshield as he swerved and drifted into the alleyway of the warehouse. Steve brought his car towards an immediate stop. Steve got out of the car, leaving it on, so they could quickly drive away once they got back in. Tyler got out of the car, and left the door open. He slowly wavered his right hand towards the left, sort of swiping it in the direction of the door. Quite easily, the door forced itself shut.

Steve watched his friend do this, and he chuckled while licking his lips. He motioned Tyler over towards the open door towards the large warehouse. This place was sketchy, and Tyler was unsure on how Steve knew about this place. And how he knew it was abandoned in fact. "Dawg, where the fuck are we?" Tyler looked around, and got intimidated by how dark it was. Not that he was afraid of the dark, it was just that he was unsure on why Steve wanted him in such a dark place. Steve moved over towards the lightswitch, and he flipped it on. Tyler was surprised that this place still had electricity. The two telekinetic boys looked around, and Steve smugly grinned.

"We had an amazing party here junior year. Holy shit. This place has so many memories."

"Yeah - right. Steve. Don't you think this power thing is a bit serious? We can't really be playing around with this. Like how Andrew did that to the guy in the car .. We can really damage things. You guys are getting stronger.. And me? I don't know about me. I'm strong. But what if I'm _too _strong?" Tyler said in mild panic, leaning back against the dusty warehouse wall. Normally, a fourteen year old boy would love for this to happen. It was every child's dream. Tyler wasn't any different, he always dreamed to have super powers, but now he's regretting it.

"Don't worry - nothing's gonna happen. Let's try this flying thing out, bro?" Steve said, with a sly smile. Steve sort of positioned himself, and he looked towards Tyler. Tyler hoped he could do something, Steve was always the one with the answers. That's when Tyler thought about it! They moved stuff with their mind .. That means that they could try to move themselves,

"Steve .. Watch me .. If I fall, try to fuckin' catch me, yeah?" He smirked, as he stationed himself in front of Steve. Tyler held his hands about, and he looked up towards the ceiling of the warehouse. He focused on his body, and he used his mind, using the whole psychosomatic system on believing that he could make himself levitate. Before he knew it, Steve was several feet below him. However, it seemed quite impossible for Tyler to stop rising. He felt his head hit the center of the ceiling, and he looked down towards Steve, who seemed to have the appearance of a small ant.

"Yo! That's so fucking cool! How the hell?! Oh my god. Fuck. I'm coming up!" Steve said, dancing around, quite amazed. Tyler smiled, and held onto the top light that was connected on the ceiling. He looked down, quite afraid of the heights, what if he was going to fall?!

"Hurry up here!" Tyler said, and Steve found himself levitating along with Tyler. Steve started exclaiming as he was flying, and Tyler found himself getting comfortable in the air, somehow creating an illusion of a platform, making it look like he was actually laying down in the air. Steve looked at him shocked, sort of giving him a weird look. It seemed like a look of intimidation.

"I'm gonna' get down .. I'll meet you at the car." What was Steve's sudden change of expression about? Was he sad? Was he scared?


End file.
